It is old to utilize a boot-type junk basket to keep the well bore clean as the well bore is drilled. This is especially important when utilizing rock bits in which the carbide inserts may fracture and separate. However, conventional boot-type junk baskets have been connected in the drilling string thereby providing a weak point in the drill string. Such weak points have often yielded during drilling operations and caused complicated fishing jobs. Because conventional junk baskets created additional risks, drilling operators have used them only when necessary. However, it is important to utilize a junk basket as it helps keep the well bore clean thereby increasing the life of the drilling bit in all drilling conditions thereby allowing an increased drilling time on bottom which in turn reduces the drilling cost.
The present invention is directed to an improved junk basket which is externally attached to a drilling string including the drill collars or drill pipe whereby the drilling string maintains its full strength and is not dependent upon the junk basket for its strength thereby eliminating the problem of twist off in or at the junk basket. In addition, the present junk basket may be utilized with downhole motors or turbines as well as with drill bits.